Rise of the Phoenix
by UberPrussian
Summary: The World was at War, bombs fell, and alliances were made. People died, and things were destroyed. But the most important thing was reborn Like a Phoenix.


Like a Phoenix, i have arisen from inactivity. I hope this story is not only well received, but that i regularly update it. -Prussian

2052- The Resource wars break out between the European Confederacy and the Arab League over dwindling oil reserves, after a prolonged skirmish both sides exchange nuclear arms resulting in the destruction of Mecca, Medina, and Ankara, the UN is also disbanded, Chinese geologists also discover a Oil deposit, only for the Americans to steal it. Tel Aviv is also destroyed by a Nuclear Bomb.

2060- The E.C dissolves into several nation states, the most important being: The British Commonwealth, the Italian Empire, and the 4th Reich, these last superpowers fight over the last remaining resources, with the Germans and Italians forming a war winning alliance, the 2 states then go to War.

2066- China invades Alaska, Canada is annexed (Rightfully so) by the U.S

2067- The U.S army quickly performs an coup d'etat, installing a Military Junta and establishing the Free American Empire

2068- Project Safehouse is initiated, several hundred "Vaults" are created by the Nationalized Vault-Tec company, each with it's own sinister experiment to be carried out on the population, T-45 model Power Armor is also invented around this time. Similarly, the 4th Reich, now in the final stages of defeating Italy, creates large Bunkers throughout the Reich, including one in Berlin to ensure the continuation of the Reich and Government.

2074- China is invaded, as world Oil supplies are all but depleted, this further strains U.S supply lines.

2075- Canada is fully annexed.

2076- T-51 Model Power Armor is invented and deployed, it shatters Chinese lines and tips the fragile balance of the war.

2077- Alaska is reclaimed, and the Great War begins as Russia fires off Nuclear weapons at invading Nazi Forces, who then retaliate, The U. Russia as a result of the Trump-Putin pact, fire Nukes on the 4th Reich, who is allied with China, who fires Nukes on the U.S. During this Exchange, Fuhrer Frederick Schmidt retreats with his cabinet, and 600 civilians into his private underground city, with room for over 5000 people. The Military Junta of America retreat to the Raven Rock complex near Washington D.C, and the Poseidon Oil Rig.

2078-2160- The World is silent, save for minor activity by the fallen Reich in Europe, who attempt to rebuild, and the Vault Dwellers of America.

2160- The Vault Dweller defeats the master and his Mutant Army, and Shady sands rapidly exerts its influence over other city states, the Brotherhood of Steel becomes a Wasteland Power.

2200- The Brotherhood sends an Expedition to Chicago, it is lost.

2246- The American Forces on the Poseidon Oil Rig, calling themselves "The Enclave" take the inhabitants of Vault 13 to the Oil Rig, using them as much needed civilians, the NCR is Established.

2247- The Enclave and NCR Clash, leading to the NCR's superior numbers destroying the Enclave and their Oil Rig.

2258- The Lone Wanderer, a Man named Enoch, is born and brought to Vault 101, his mother dies during childbirth, and his parents work at Project Purity is halted.

2270- The Brotherhood sends an Expedition to the D.C Area, this would become Lyon's Brotherhood

2277- Enoch leaves Vault 101, having slaughtered nearly everyone inside during his escape from the bloodthirsty Overseer, the Survivors flee to the wastes. Enoch finds his Father, who had left Vault 101 suddenly, and they continue to work on Project Purity. The Enclave at Raven Rock, descendents of the Junta, take over the facility. Enoch joins them, and through a brief power struggle, involving an insane A.I president, and an Colonel seeking to take power, is appointed General of the Enclave's Military by the new President Autumn. The Enclave use the Purifier to take control of D.C, and begin restoring the wasteland to the Pre-War. The Brotherhood of Steel's base at the Citadel is destroyed during a massive raid by Enclave forces, Liberty Prime is recovered.

2278- Enoch and a group of men investigate a newly discovered Vault 68, which exposed its residents to lethal Radiation. He is the only survivor, and is in a Coma for 10 months. Upon waking up, Doctors monitoring him inform him that all of his bodily functions have not only increased in efficiency, but his cells are multiplying and repairing themselves at a rapid rate, meaning he will never die of old age, and will remain young forever.

2279- The Enclave reclaim the whole of the D.C area, and deem the "Ruins" safe to be inhabited and for the first time in 202 years is bustling with activity. Enoch, now solidified in his power base, kills Autumn and proclaims himself Emperor of a "Free American Empire", and like a Phoenix, America is reborn.

2281- Mr. House, Despot of New Vegas, the NCR, and Caesar's Legion all clash at the Hoover Dam, leading to the NCR being victorious and going on to Overrun the Legion's territory and Annexing New Vegas.

2283- The Free American Empire grows to encompass the entire Eastern Coast, as well as Ohio, equating to what would be the 13 Colonies in territory. They also learn to Reproduce the Enclave's signature X-01 Power Armor, and other marvels of Science, both exclusive to the Pre and Post war on a massive scale, the FAE's citizens enjoy a life of safety and comfort.

2284- A massive propaganda campaign in the FAE gives birth to a entirely Christian, Conservative population, Fascism is put into full play as men just turning 18 are by law, forced into the Army.

2285- NCR Colonists meet the FAE, leading to a Skirmish and America being split in two, the NCR in the West, and the FAE in the east.

2286- The FAE reestablishes contact with the now fully regrown 4th Reich, an alliance is formed and Pre-War luxuries, such as Boats and Cars are commonplace again, using a liquified charcoal refined into a synthetic oil, or outright fusion reactors. The FAE and NCR go to war, the NCR, massively outgunned, is overran by the sheer might of the FAE.

2290- Shady Sands falls as Vertibird gunships pepper the city with Napalm.

2300- The 4th Reich and FAE disintegrate each other into the Atlantic Confederacy, Enoch, being recognized as the better Leader, is chosen as Consul.

2310- South America and Africa, almost entirely devoid of Life, are colonized by the Europeans and Americans, Genetic Engineering research recovered from Big Mountain and New Vegas allow old world life to be re-created.

2320- Catholicism once again becomes the dominant world religion, soon after, islam is destroyed by a massive crusader force.

2330- Asia is rediscovered, along with it the Empire of the Rising Sun, Australia is colonized and the ERS is subjugated by way of gunboat diplomacy, they become a semi-autonomous state under the Atlantic Confederacy.

2340- Big MT and New Vegas research is used to create the first Fusion powered Vertibird, which uses thruster exhaust in place of turbines, it is capable of staying in orbit for up to 3 weeks.

2342- The new generation of Vertibirds is used to fly colonists and cargo to the Moon, the cheap cost of this gives rise to lunar cities in a mere 10 years.

2343- Fusion powered rockets are created, they are used as a cheap method of ferrying things to longer distances, large orbital cities are created around Earth.

2350- The Atlantic Confederacy is reorganized into the United Sol Confederacy, a massive craft holding over ten thousand people is launched to Mars, named the USC Lazarus.

2354- Alien Ruins are discovered on Mars, along with Element Zero. FTL travel is a reality, Element Zero is also able to be used in Mass Drivers, but these are deemed inferior to Laser and Plasma weaponry.

2355- The first Energy Shield is invented, along with the discovery of a naturally occurring Alloy on Earth, iron hit and exposed by nuclear weapons during the Great war is revealed to undergo a hardening and fusion that makes it stronger and lighter than titanium, it is able to also be manufactured from normal Iron. Following these discoveries, the USC creates a fleet and Army dedicated to defending the colonies, the USC Navy and USC Marines. The First ships are crude, akin to Tuning forks with guns with engines strapped to them.

2360- The Mass Relay Network, as well as artificial wormhole travel, is discovered. The Sol Mass Relay is dismantled and studied, and the local systems are Terraformed and colonized.

2361- A population boom occurs due to the Sol system being almost entirely habitable and due to the Colonies rapid creation and growth.

2400- After centuries of expansion, a USC Military world, under the name "Shanxi" goes dark. The Cruisers USC _Dauntless_ and USC _Terra Imperii_ are dispatched, along with 4000 marines.

I hope you enjoyed, please do not hesitate to leave criticism or hate, i will read and respond to it all. -Prussian


End file.
